24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alexisfan07
Kurtwood Smith Any reason why you have removed Kurtwood Smith as an uncredited actor in the latest Season 7 episode two times? 20:08, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's not him. You can credit the character for appearing, but not the actor. I don't feel the need to get a screencap, but I'd be happy to if you'd like. Alexisfan07 25 March 2009 :: I'm looking right at him, and I'm pretty sure that's Kurtwood. Are you certain it isn't? 23:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if you look at the shot of him on the floor, looking up from his chin, it doesn't look like him. Also, the side profile shot is harder to tell, but I don't think that's him. It's very uncommon for them to use the actual actor and pay him for the uncredited role rather than just use a body double, like after Milo was killed in season 6. The only time I can actually think of it happening is with Claudia in season 3 and that was only a headshot which could have easily been filmed during the previous episode. Alexisfan07 25 March 2009 Okay I "hid" the credit in the Cast list until consensus is established. I left an edit summary that asked people to weigh in on the talk page, to get more opinions, sounds cool for now? 00:58, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Yea, it sounds good. I'm nearly 100% it's not him, though. What's the status of the series regular stuff for each episode? Alexisfan07 25 March 2009 :: That's still open, too. I wish these could be resolved sooner but they generally take longer than desired to give others' time to weigh in. At the moment, Deep Sky and I agree that dead regulars shouldn't be noted after their last appearances. Also I don't see any convincing reason to note people like Rhys Coiro and other actors whose characters are decisively written off the show in ways other than death. The other types of non-appearance notes really still bug me but I'm just going to live with those. Feel free to poke other users to add thei thoughts on that talk page if you feel it's getting stagnant. 03:10, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::To follow up on this and the latest edit regarding it, I've started a discussion on the talk page. Please weigh in, it'd be nice to sort this out with a discussion!--Acer4666 (talk) 09:21, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Talk:Day 7 9:00pm-10:00pm Please make a case for adding those unrelated actors in the note for that Day 7 guide over on Talk:Day 7 9:00pm-10:00pm, before adding it again. Thanks man.. 03:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Appearances I reverted your edit to Jamey Farrell's page, as the appearances template is only for live appearances only, not pre-recorded ones. --Proudhug 10:28, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :It wasn't pre-recorded material, though. They had Karina come in to film this death scene so they could drop it into the episode. It's not like it was rollback footage that we'd seen before. Alexisfan07 18 February 2009 :: The material was pre-recorded in-universe, meaning the character wasn't there at that moment. The Appearances Template is for the character's live appearances, not the actor's appearances. While it's true that Karina was filmed for that scene, the Template isn't used for out-of-universe content like that. The relevant discussion is here, please give that a read and let us know if you still agree. As a summary, Proudhug won that debate. 01:13, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the work regarding actor appearances, and welcome to Wiki 24! You've been reading here at least since May 2007, apologies it took us so long to greet you. Happy editing, and drop any questions you might have right here. 06:38, 21 November 2008 (UTC) In use When you see this on the top of the page: This means a user is undergoing a heavy edit, usually writing an episode guide. Just note that there's a good chance that any information you post during these times may be lost. Thanks. Willo talk 05:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Changes to Previously on 24 Hi! thanks for your recent collaborations! I just left a message regarding your edits on the Previously on 24 article. It's in the article's talk page. Thief12 13:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hey there. :) I actually don't see it. Can you repaste what it said? --Alexisfan07 09:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Check the article's talk page again. It seems there was some problem with it, but I can see the messages now. Thief12 14:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ritter I'm not sure what extra you're referring to, but Ritter is definitely in the last episode. Could you please undo those changes you made? thanks! --Pyramidhead (talk) 01:44, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, the user gave incorrect times in the Edit Summary and there happened to be an extra there LOL. I just watched it again and saw him. Undoing now, I apologize.--Alexisfan07 (talk) 04:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! --Pyramidhead (talk) 05:08, June 11, 2014 (UTC)